


inadvertent connections

by wordstruck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/wordstruck
Summary: In which Victor discovers someone's Wifi in the dorm is called 3Lu3Lo, and like the giant figure skating nerd he is, he's got to know whose it is || a Victuuri uni au snippet





	inadvertent connections

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short summary thread of this on Twitter ages ago, and decided to run with this as the prompt for June's (@sidhedraws on Twitter) fic for my fanfic giveaway. I hope you like this!
> 
> (I have no idea how portable Wifi works in other countries so I just went with how it works in mine.)

* * *

 

The portable Wifi isn't working, and Victor is going to _freak_.

He has a lit paper due in two days that he hasn't exactly read the source material for, let alone started, and he desperately needs an internet connection to quickly Google the Sparknotes or whatever of Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby so he can pull something out of his ass. Restarting the tiny device doesn't work, and neither does shaking it a few times, or tapping it against the wall. In an act of desperation, he shakes Chris awake from his sacred afternoon nap.

 _"Chris,"_ Victor hisses, jostling his roommate's shoulder. "Chris, _the Wifi is broken."_

"Mmph?" Chris blinks awake infuriatingly slow, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Victor knows his friend is coming off maybe six hours of sleep in the last two days but he's too agitated to be sympathetic.

"The portable Wifi isn't working," Victor reiterates through gritted teeth. "Help me."

"Did you--" Chris cuts himself off with a yawn, and Victor maybe wants to strangle him. "Did you reload it?"

Victor opens his mouth, then closes it; tries to remember. He'd had that exam on Monday, a report on Tuesday, and between dance training and reviewing and Tequila Thursday with Stephane--

"Shit." Victor rubs a hand over his face and thinks. He could use his data as a mobile hotspot, but that would rack his bill up to heights he likely can't afford. He could run out to reload the Wifi, but it's ten in the evening and freezing out, and he'd have to walk. He could wait until tomorrow, but that would mean starting after training and Victor _really_ doesn't want to lose any more sleep--

He stands up abruptly (and Chris, who's already more awake than asleep, is almost upended in bed), making a mad dash back for his laptop. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"Someone else in this dorm has got to have Wifi."

"What--" Chris sits up, looking at Victor in disbelief. "Victor, you can't use _someone else's Wifi--"_

"Desperate times, Christophe!!" Victor retorts, clicking the Wifi icon and checking the available connections. There are three, all locked. One is called _Wifi Is Coming,_ another is just _no_ ("oh we'll see," Victor mutters), but the third--

"Oh my god," Victor says again, but this time in delight. "Chris!"

His roommate grumbles in response.

"Chris, someone's Wifi is named 3Lo3Lu."

That gets Chris's attention. "No kidding?" his friend asks, getting up and coming over to look. One of the things Victor likes best about Chris is that he's just as big a figure skating fanboy; he hadn't expected anyone else here to be the same. This is _interesting_.

"Whose do you think this is?" he asks, clicking it excitedly.

"There are fifty students in this dorm, Vitya, it could be any-- are you actually _trying to connect?"_

Victor looks up in the middle of where he's typing _tripleaxel_ into the password box, nonplussed. "Well yeah, I still need Wifi."

Chris looks at him incredulously for a moment before remembering his roommate is _Victor Nikiforov,_ and then sighs. "Try _quadsalchow_ ," he says, pulling up a chair beside Victor.

Several minutes and unsuccessful login attempts later, _yuzuruhanyu_ gets them in. Victor doesn't know if he should be happy or if he should worry that this person's Wifi is so unsecure. Still, he sends a silent thank you as he quickly Googles _the great gatsby literary analysis_ and opens the first five links he sees. Chris pats him on the shoulder and goes to get a snack.

An hour later, after Victor's made some headway and pulled some 800 words out of his ass, he decides it's time for bed (or at least, a few hours scrolling through social media). But because he's curious as all hell, and he can't help himself, he makes a teeny tiny change before he signs out of the Wifi he'd just "borrowed".

 _3Lo3Lu_ is now _I'M IN RM322 AND ALSO LOVE SKATING._ Victor smiles in satisfaction. Chris is unimpressed.

"Really," he says dryly.

"I wanna know who he is!!"

"Perhaps reconsider your strategy," Chris suggests, although he knows it's a lost cause.

"It'll work," Victor insists, and goes to brush his teeth.

  
Chris wakes up to his phone buzzing way too early in the morning and Victor snoring loudly across the room. He groans, rolls over, and checks his notifications.

To his surprise, there's a text message from Phichit, the cute exchange student from the linguistics department.

_≥ u room w nikiforov in 322 right_

Chris glances over at his blissfully snoozing roommate and sighs, wondering what he's done this time.

_≤ yeah?_

_≥ whichever of u guys changed the wifi pls stop ur scaring yuuri_

Chris actually snorts.

_≤ the 3Lu3Lo is yours?_

_≥ my roomie_

_≤ victor wants to meet him_

_≥ not if he keeps scaring yuuri by trying to flirt over the WIFI NAME_

Chris laughs and chucks his pillow at Victor, who startles awake with an ungraceful grunt. "What--"

"Wifi boy's name is Yuuri," Chris says without preamble, leaning over his bed to find a shirt from the pile on the floor. It takes a few moments for the information to get through Victor's sleep-fuzzy brain, but when it does, he punches the air and nearly topples over.

"I told you it would work!" he says triumphantly.

"Yeah, no." Chris pulls on a shirt and picks up his phone. "Anyway I'll tell his roommate to introduce us."

Victor grins at him widely. Chris rolls his eyes but smiles back as he leaves to take a shower.

 

Meanwhile, in Room 222 below:

Phichit pokes Yuuri awake with a huge grin on his face, waving his phone in front of his roommate's face when Yuuri stirs and squints at him blearily.

"Apparently it's Victor Nikiforov changing our Wifi name," he says perkily. Yuuri shoots up and stares at him in horror.

"What?"

"Also he wants to meet you," Phichit continues airily, ignoring that his friend is very distressed.

"Tell him I don't exist," Yuuri says very fast.

"What?" Phichit looks up from his screen with a frown. "But you have a crush on him."

"That's exactly why." Yuuri looks at his friend imploringly. Phichit just blinks back, then returns his attention to his phone, utterly unsympathetic.

"Too bad. We're meeting with them for coffee later."

Yuuri looks terrified. Phichit smiles and pats his knee.

(Upstairs, unaware, Victor hums as he picks an outfit for their date.)


End file.
